In effect, due to the electrical powers involved in these applications, the shielding of the cables and connectors is essential in order to avoid interferences. It is thus important to assure continued shielding in the cable bundles involved in these applications and in particular at the connectors present in these bundles.
Various solutions have been developed for this purpose. As described for example in document WO 2011/124562 A1, a shielded connector for a motor vehicle has been designed which comprises an electrically insulating inner casing with at least one cavity accommodating a contact electrically connected to an electrical cable provided with a shielding braid. At least one casing shielding element, which is electrically conductive and which has a cable outlet portion, is placed at least partially around the casing interior. This type of connector, although capable of satisfying the technical requirements, can be difficult to repair.
Thus, such connectors must be produced in an effective way and at a lower cost whilst satisfying demanding quality standards and allowing any potential repairs of the cable.
The quality of the electrical connection between the shielding braid of a cable and the shielding element of the casing of the connector mounted thereon, as well as the robustness of the cable outlet portion of this shielding element are particularly critical in this regard. In fact, the cable at the connector outlet can be subjected to strong stresses and vibrations.